


an angel and the boogeyman

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Closure, Crying, Gen, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Movie: Halloween (2007), Movie: Halloween II (2009), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: laurie ends it all and puts her brother to rest
Relationships: Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Kudos: 19





	an angel and the boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Burial   
> I am once again doing this October Writing Challenge, it was real fun last year. Hope you enjoy this! I live for Michael and Laurie's relationship.  
> (I tagged major character death just to be safe, I'm only referring to Michael's death that happened at the end of Halloween 2)

Everyone had told Laurie that a burial wasn’t a good idea. It would cost a great deal, and for what? The guy who had tortured too many residents of Haddonfield. Hell, Laurie probably dealt with the worst of it. But with the information coming to light recently, that of Michael being her brother, ended up meaning the choice was ultimately up to her.

People didn’t understand. They tried to remind her that he had survived a bullet wound to the head, even without medical attention. Now that wasn’t to say he was coming back, everyone was defensive about that. They were only looking out for Laurie, for her closure. Fuck that. Her closure came with stabbing him ten times. Counting each one was the best therapy she could’ve asked for.

That doesn’t mean she’s not guilty. Every time that knife went into his chest may have been a release, but dammit if it didn’t multiply her self hatred. She wasn’t lying to him, what she told him before he died. She loved him to the ends of the earth and back. A part of her still does. There was always a part of her missing, and of course she couldn’t have known, but her whole life she did. In a moment of clarity after that first fateful Halloween she had acknowledged that emptiness. She thought it was just a hole created by trauma, now she realizes it was Michael.

He dropped that knife though, he heard the truth in Laurie’s voice. If he wasn’t going to kill her, she had to kill him. Simple as that. 

Closure was knowing that he was dead. Everyone trying to convince her that cremation is going to make any difference can not so kindly fuck off. Laurie is a saver, it’s not like there’s anything she wants to spend her money on. Her sizable nest egg goes to a good coffin, and a plot of land. Promising her that he’ll support her in any decision she makes, Mr. Brackett covers the rest of the fees. 

(He of course, was #1 on the list of people wanting Michael to be incinerated. He’s okay by Laurie’s standards though, at least he respects her wishes.)

She wants Michael to be at rest. She had read both of Loomis’ books. And yes, fuck him. Fuck him completely. But he had known her brother more than anyone else still alive. It’s comforting, to understand so many aspects of Michael’s life. It wasn’t just him she was learning about either, there was also her real mother, an older sister she would never really meet, a shitty dad, but her actual dad nonetheless.

The service is small, just Laurie, funeral staff, and a swarm of cops Brackett has sent with her. He couldn’t attend the burial himself. Laurie understood when he had told her he wouldn’t be making it, he had already done more than enough. She never expected him to do much at all for her, she  _ is  _ the reason his daughter is dead. He’s doing his best from afar. It would be really nice to have someone there to support her, but she can’t ask that of him. The poor guy has suffered enough.

She had shown up in black jeans and a random shirt. She hadn’t even checked what was on the front. Frankly, clothing was the last thing on her mind. She ended up regretting it later, heading through the swarm of reporters outside of the cemetery, who just had to take a million and one pictures of her. Fuck them the most. It’s one thing to harass her daily, wanting their damn story, as if it hasn’t been regurgitated beyond repair at this point. They needed to be cutthroat, it was their job. That she could understand. But to torment her now, possibly her lowest moment since Halloween night, screw that. It’s as if they have no empathy at all, damn sharks.

The funeral itself is short. The priest is young, he fumbles reading out of his book. No one had really wanted to work this thing, but he needed experience. At this point though, Laurie probably could’ve done a better job herself. Or maybe the service is amazing, her mind’s honestly in a whole other world. All she knows is that it’s short, and he’s done talking almost right after he starts.

“Would you like to say anything?” He manages to get out. She would actually, but before she does so, she makes eye contact with every single cop and funeral worker there. They all turn their backs awkwardly, leaving the Myers siblings to themselves.

“Hey big brother,” she starts, without much direction. Laurie wishes she had something planned. “It’s me, Angel.” A pause. “I miss you.” Tears well in her eyes. “I know you’re only gone because of me, and I’m sorry for that. If you can hear me I hope you can forgive me… I love you.” That part hurts. Her vision is so blurry, but she doesn’t really want to see right now. “Say hi to mommy for me.” 

It’s generic, like some cookie cutter example of what you’re supposed to say to your dead loved ones. But it gets the point across.

Her left hand wipes the wetness from her eyes, the right finds some dirt. Her hand extends over the hole, it won’t stop shaking. It takes all of her power to open her fist. The sound of the soil hitting the casket brings her from her crouching position to falling flat on her ass. Her head in her hands, she bawls. The officer who tries to put his hand on her shoulder gets a hard slap.

Nothing prompts it, other than convincing herself she needs to get away from all of it. Laurie stands quickly, leaving the place where reporters are the scarcest, cops stumbling to catch up. She doesn’t look back.

Once home, (can she even call it that anymore?) she goes straight to her room, ignoring all of Mr. Brackett’s questions of how it was. How the fuck does he think it was? She should be screaming, everything is telling her to. Angel chooses her bed, sobbing instead.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!  
> p.s. peep the word count ;)


End file.
